1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a function command system, a function command device, a function command analysis system, a presentation system, and a computer readable medium storing a function command analysis program and a compute data signal.
2. Related Art
A presentation system for displaying, etc., a previously created electronic document on a shared large-sized display is used in a conference, a lecture, a presentation, etc. As the presentation system, a computer using system is available for displaying an image generated from an electronic document using a computer with a liquid crystal projector, etc.